Pouring rain (IkkaYumi fanfic)
by NotYoloEnough4
Summary: Classic IkkaYumi. Yumi's jealous, Ikkaku's dumb. Fast food, rain and sex.


Ok, I'm trying to write a fanfic now. It will be the first one of my life, so don't judge! ;)

1th note: I don't own the characters from Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

2nd note: My english might not be awesome (it's not my main language), so correct my errors, not because I'm a masochist, do it so that I can write with better grammar next time.

3rd note: Contains sexual themes, yaoi, more precisely.

-.-

Yumichika stared out of the window of Keigo's house where they stayed during the journey to the world of the living. It was almost raining and the shinigami was more bored than ever. They couldn't sense the reiatsu of the hollow they were looking for, so he and Ikkaku just sat down and waited. It was their third day sharing the appartement with Ichigo's silly classmate and his sister. Yumi felt a sudden headache when he thought of the girl who was clinging to his best friend like she was a limb of him or something. Mizuho was really getting in their way when they tried to talk about shinigami stuff and Ikkaku was desperately trying to get away from her. Nevertheless, he never said something like ''Beat it!'' or ''We gotta have a private talk with Yumichika'', and the beautiful death god could only hope he was doing it so that they don't get kicked out from the place. Of course, Ikkaku couldn't be that impolite, that would be really unbeautiful...

-Hey, what're ya looking at so attentively?- his friend suddenly popped out from behind him.

-Nothing, I'm just bored. I'd say to go somewhere, but it will be raining soon.

-Ya depressed or something?

-I just said I'm bored.

This whole affair was really butting into their relationship, Yumichika thought. Sometimes he wondered if it was normal to be so attached to a friend. And then he quickly went back to reality, because he realized it was one of those rare moments when that annoying woman wasn't around. He suddenly felt like mocking Mr. Darling.

-So, what's up with your 'wife'?

Ikkaku growled.

-I hope she won't be back before dinner time. I'd rather starve than eat her food again!

-Come on, you know you need energy to fight... And her bacon steak is quite delicious, isn't it?- the smaller man made an evil grin.

-Yeah. Almost as good as Inoue-san's fish ice-cream with peanuts.- but right after the other said this, his stomach suddenly growled.

-I guess you'll be forced to eat Mizuho's amazing cooking by mother nature too...

-I can't go on like this. Let's go eat out.- Ikkaku grabbed his best friend's arm and dragged him to the entrance.

-Hey, slow down, you gotta get dressed or else you'll catch a cold! A runny nose is really ugly, you know!- but the bigger shinigami had no intention to listen to him, so Yumi barely had the chance to grab the coat Keigo gave to him.

Even thought he was dragged around like a dog, the beautiful man was somehow happy about this event.

The problem was that none of them knew any decent restaurants in the world of the living; they didn't even know how those actually looked like here. When Yumichika questioned this, his friend came up with the brilliant idea to grab his wooden sword and hold it to an old lady's throat asking her where could they eat in this weird town. The terrorized woman suggested them something called ''Fast food restaurant'' which wasn't so far from there.

Buying things in this world had become some of Yumi's specialities, since he spent hours shopping with Rangiku-san the last time they were here. They easily got some ''hamburgers'' and ended up at a table next to the window, staring out again.

-Did you feel that reiatsu recently, Ikkaku?- the beautiful shinigami asked.

-Nope, but why do ya think I wouldn't tell ya?

The other one sadly glanced down at the table.

-We don't really talk these days.

-Well, we're chatting just now, aren't we?

-Yeah, but we have to report more to each other about the progress of our mission and we can't do that if that girl's around you all the time!

-She bothers me much more than you, trust me.

-Why don't you turn her down then?- the word battle became faster and seemed to grow into a quirrel.

-We gotta sleep somewhere, Yumichika! And anyway, she may be annoying as hell, but it's not her fault that she likes me so much!

-See, that's exactly what I'm talking about!- the smaller man pouted in his typical pissed way.

-I don't see where's the problem! Somebody finally finds me attracting, unlike everyone else who keeps on laughing at my hair growth problems like ya!

-That's not the point!- Yumi's tone was far more loud and pissed than before. He angrily stared at Ikkaku with his beautiful violet eyes like he was going to pierce him with his look.

-What are ya so wrathful about anyway? If I'm gonna have a girlfriend it doesn't mean I'll stop hanging around with ya!- the smaller man jumped up from his chair at these words.

-I see you don't understand a thing! That's typical! I'm not hungry anymore, put on my coat when you leave, the rain is pouring.- the door slammed after him leaving.

Yumichika tried to get to the apartment as fast as he could. He only had the school uniform on, which had inconveniently short sleeves. This was a catastrophe. The water was going to ruin his hair and makeup. He can't let anyone see him in this state. He tried to put his hands over his head, but it was useless. It was raining more and more all the time and it was also dark.

When he realized he couldn't find the way home, the beautiful shinigami ran off to a small alley and decided that he would wait there until the weather gets better. As he sat in that dirty and absolutely unbeautiful doorway, he found himself thinking of what he just said to Ikkaku. He reviewed all the converstation word to word and suddenly percieved how ridiculous he was. His best friend could finally find himself a woman who loved him, and all he could do was blame him for not being harsh with her. He felt guilty, but at the same time that strange feeling bottled up inside him made him jealous of Mizuho. This is just absurd, Yumichika thought. I'm acting like an envious wife or something. But at that point his mind snapped and his brain started working on its own. He asked himself what he really felt for Ikkaku and tried to ignore his consciousness which repeated the same thing over and over.

He crawled on his knees and started crying. _He was in love with Ikkaku_. And he had to accept this fact. He knew it the whole time. That's why he liked teasing him so much, that's why he followed him wherever he went and that's why he got jealous this time. There was an only question he could ask: Why? Why was he a guy? Why was Ikkaku as straight as an arrow? Why did he have to keep this a secret for so long? And why wasn't that jerk realizing all this? He could get it easily if he thought about. The problem was, that Madarame Ikkaku was too damn stubborn to come up with alternatives. When he decided something, it was the only way it could go. He was in 11th squad, Zaraki Kenpachi was his taichou, Yumichika was his best friend, fighting was his main hobby. None of these could change since he perfectly enjoyed his life this way. And Yumi didn't want to ruin that.

-Ya idiot!- a well-known voice shouted above him. The smaller shinigami looked up. Ikkaku stood there, completely soaked.

-What the hell were ya thinking running off in the hail and leaving your coat there?!- he wrapped the mentioned clothing piece around Yumichika who quickly pulled away. After all those thoughts this seemed just _wrong._ Ikkaku obviously wasn't in love with him so he had no right or reason to touch him like that.

-Are ya stupid? Where are your discourses about good looks?

-You're the stupid one. I told you to put on that damn coat and you didn't, so we'll both catch a cold now!

-The hell I care! Do ya know how hard was it to find your reiatsu with the gigai and the rain disturbing the connection? Why did ya hide here anyway?- Yumi looked down ashamed.

-I got lost.

-Ya really become dense when you're mad, don't ya? This is our doorway.- the situation couldn't be worse. Now Yumichika totally looked like an idiot and he still had a lot of things to explain.

When they got home the smaller man realized to have a rough cough. Mizuho had her usual welcome scene, but no one really cared at the moment. Ikkaku apologized and explained that they caught a rain and they had to dry themselves up. The girl ''kindly'' offered to dry Ikkaku by herself, but he refused.

When they arrived to the room they were sleeping in, the first thing the beautiful man asked his friend was a big towel. When he got it, he tossed it on the floor and layed on it.

-Ya got a cold and you're sleeping on the floor? What's with your brain, Yumichika?

-I don't feel really well... I guess I got a flu. Don't mind me. I didn't want to wet the bed.

-Come on, ya gotta get dried. Sit up.- Ikkaku calmed down a bit when he saw what condition the other was in. The bigger man brought another towel.

-Take it off.- he said pointing at Yumi's drenched uniform top.

-What?- the other said going red like a chili pepper.

-Take that shirt off, dammit. I gotta dry you.

-Aah...- he tried to take on a relieved tone but he failed. This was absolutely the worst. He was horribly embarrassed about Ikkaku seeing him half-naked. But he had no other choice so he undressed his upper body. He had to admit, it feelt really good and warm compared to before. After that the other started to rub his skin gently with the towel. It was hard to stay focused and not get lost in his thoughts for Yumichika. He suddenly started to imagine how could he look like right then and he started weeping again.

-I'm really ugly just now, aren't I?

-I already told you a milion times. You're just as beautiful as I'm ugly.- the bigger shinigami sighed.

-You're not ugly, Ikkaku.

Some seconds of awkward silence came.

-I'm sorry for calling you ugly and I'm sorry for shouting at you for nothing. Are you mad?

-I might've been mad because ya ran off like that but I'm peaceful right now. And if ya shouted at me ya sure had your reasons.- he continued to dry the other.

-No, they were just stupid things. Don't mind me when I'm like that.- Yumi smiled.

-I know what those stupid things were, though.- his heart skipped a beat after that sentence.

-And... What do you think they were?

-You're in love with me, aren't ya?

Yumichika could feel time freeze for a moment. He couldn't believe it. How did he know when he himself realized the fact an hour ago?

-How... did you jump into that conclusion?- he asked afraid.

-Ya already confessed to me.- he beautiful shinigami lift his feathered eyebrows.

-Were we drunk or something?

-No, you were sleeping actually.

-Ahh... well... That was a really stupid dream!- the sick one tried to save himself from that confession any way he could.- Yes, just an extremely dumb and unintentional dream! And it wasn't meant like that! You totally misunderstand that thing! It was only a drem! I can't even remember it anymore!- Ikkaku just calmly watched his nervous blattering and then he just said one thing.

-You're going all red, Yumi.

-Whaaat? Am I? It must be the cold... You made me all worked up, you stupid! I'm gonna get even sicker than I actually am! I'll totally look like crap and it'll be your fault!

The taller shinigami didn't say anything and hugged him. Yumichika knew he was in serious trouble now. His heart was racing and by being that close, Ikkaku could certainly feel its beat.

-Why are you nervous if you don't feel anything?- he asked challenging. This was the worst case scenario. There was no running away from there.

-I never said anything like that.- the smaller man felt every inch of him blushing. Suddenly he felt being held more thightly.

-I love ya too.- Ikkaku whispered in his ear.

That point was the surpassing of a limit in Yumichika. He made a great wall in his brain between how he acted with Ikkaku normally and how he would act with him if he knew he felt the same for him. That wall got smashed in that moment and the beautiful shinigami couldn't help but press his lips onto his newly acquired lovers ones. Ikkaku dragged him on the floor while they passionately kissed again. Yumi acted as wild as if he was going to blast off all the love accumulated in those years. He wouldn't move his mouth away even if he drowned there (which seemed to be a beautiful death for him). He kissed the other man anywhere he could and reached at every atom of his body like he was examining something he wanted for a long time and finally earned.

-Oi, slow down, I can't keep up with this pace...- Ikkaku said panting.

-There's no way I could.- and Yumichika continued where he had stopped.

Seemed like the pretty boy was very slow at dressing up himself, however amazingly fast at undressing others. Before that, luckily, the bigger man thought about possible consequences and had the great idea of getting out of the gigai, so the two humans couldn't see them that easily. A few minutes later Ikkaku found himself naked on the bed Yumichika usually slept on, with the other going all the way down on his body with his mouth.

-I'll never regret telling ya about that confession!- he smiled while he experienced that ultimate pleasure he never felt before. The smaller man remained there for some minutes, enjoying every tiny bit of what was happening, but then he suddenly stopped.

-What's... wrong?- Ikkaku looked up. He got the answer whispered in his ear again.

-Do it.

When Ikkaku thought what they were doing until then was pleasurable, it was clear that he didn't know what was coming after it. He carefully pushed into Yumichika who hissed with pleasure. Their bodies moved together with the same rhytm, creating a perfect harmony. Ikkaku stroke him in the meanwhile and the smaller man came, followed by the other some seconds later.

Yumi tossed himself near his lover and held onto him. They were almost asleep in that sweet pose after a while.

-I love you, Ikkaku.- the beautiful shinigami said.

And Ikkaku started to wonder. If Yumi dreamed about this exact situation a long ago, what was he dreaming right now?


End file.
